Tango and Family
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Ray Tango is on the verge of retirement! Sis Katherine thinks he is crazy but Ray figures that it is time to be a husband to estranged wife Jennifer and to be a dad to son Lyle! Imagine if Katherine was played by Jennifer Aniston, wife Jennifer played by Barbara Bach, son Lyle played by Damian Chapa, Gabe Cash by Emilio Estevez, and daughter Brenda played by Shannen Doherty!


Tango and family

Part One

So Det. Ray Tango is now on the verge of retirement. The reason behind his retirement is because he wants to get his life back together and reunite with his estranged wife Jennifer and his son Lyle. He also wants to reunite his estranged son with his daughter Brenda who remained in his custody. Plus he feels that maybe retirement will make him less of a workaholic. He talks it over one day with his sister Katherine.

At breakfast

Katherine: hi Ray.

Ray:(in a dull voice) hi Katherine.

Katherine: Ray what is eating you?

Ray: what do you mean?!

Katherine: well you seem down lately why?

Ray: because i have been thinking.

Katherine: about?

Ray: making up with Jennifer and bringing Lyle and Brenda back together.

Katherine: Ray you and Jennifer got divorced why would you want to bring her back into your life?!

Ray: we didn't _actually_ get divorced we separated.

Katherine: what?!

Ray: yes.

Katherine: you mean to tell me you both continued to stay married and-

Ray: she packed up and walked out on me yes.

Katherine: why?! when are you two going to _finally_ get divorced?!

Ray: well she brought the divorce papers to me.

Katherine: well grant it to her.

Ray: yeah about that i put it off.

Katherine: why?

Ray: i promised Brenda i'd make everything right with Jennifer so that way she can still grow up with Lyle.

Katherine: well i can't say anything bad about that considering the fact that i do miss seeing Lyle.

Ray: so do I Kat so do I.

Katherine: well Ray why have you suddenly thought about this now?

Ray: because i am also ready to retire.

Katherine: ready to retire? Ray you of all people love to work!

Ray: I know I know but i believe that maybe if i stop being a workaholic i can bring my family back together.

Katherine: i do not know Ray I mean what if Jennifer doesn't want you back.

Ray: i'm not wanting her back i just want our kids to grow up together.

Katherine: oh i see.

Ray: you should sis you have two eyes don't you?!

Katherine: Ray!

Ray: i was just teasing relax!

Katherine rolls her eyes

Ray: i wonder if i should call Jennifer.

Katherine: if you want to Ray.

Ray: how come i have a feeling that you're going to be negative?

Katherine: because Ray you are thinking about bringing the woman who packed up and walked out on you back into your life.

Ray: so?!

Katherine: i think you're insane!

Ray: why?!

Katherine: because you are desperate to try and get Jennifer back i mean Ray just let her go!

Ray: look Kat i'm not _only_ thinking about myself i'm thinking about Lyle and Brenda i mean they shouldn't have had to suffer just because their parents weren't getting along!

Katherine: that is true Ray but i was only saying that because you're my brother and i love you.

Ray: i know sis i know and i have been wondering.

Kat: about what?

Ray: if she has been thniking about this.

Over at Jennifer's apartment that is 26 miles away from Ray's house, Jennifer tells Lyle that she plans to make things right with Ray. Lyle ends up crying because he misses Ray and Brenda alot.

Jennifer: hey Lyle.

Lyle: yes mom?

Jennifer: you know something i have been thinking.

Lyle: about?

Jennifer: your father.

Lyle:(mood changes from happy to sad) and?

Jennifer: i do not know but i uh i think it is ummm-

Lyle:(a bit sad) mom i think i know what you are saying.

Jennifer: what do you think Lyle?

Lyle:(more sad going into depression) i think you are saying that you can't forget about him and you desperately want him back.

Jennifer: really?

Lyle:(on the verge of tears) mom i can see it in your eyes that you just want him back.

Jennifer: you know Lyle i think you're right.

Lyle:(still on the verge of tears) mom you know i am right.

Jennifer: Lyle what is bothering you?

Lyle: nothing.

Jennifer: Lyle.

Lyle: ok i'll say it.

He gets teary eyed

Jennifer: Lyle what's wrong?

Lyle: nothing i have something in my eye.

Jennifer: Lyle.

Lyle:(tears stream down his face).

Jennifer: oh Lyle.

She goes over and hugs him

Lyle:(starts crying) mom i miss dad!

Jennifer: i know you do Lyle i know you do and i know it wasn't right for me and your dad to make you and Brenda suffer.

Lyle:(crying) i also miss Brenda!

Jennifer: i know Lyle i know.

Lyle:(crying) mom please make everything right with dad please mend the fences with him.

Jennifer: i will Lyle i promise you i will.

Lyle continues crying into his mom's chest

Jennifer starts to really feel sorry for Lyle and starts thinking that maybe today she can call Ray and plan to visit him and bring Lyle along.

...

Meanwhile Jennifer is thinking about doing that, Ray is sitting alone on his couch and also thinks that maybe today he had better give Jennifer a call or wait for her to call him so he can plan to have her over so they can make up and hopefully be a family again.

Brenda is upstairs in her room and staring at a picture of Lyle, Ray, Jennifer, and herself

Brenda:(to herself) why can't we be a family again?!

She puts the picture back on her table

Ray goes upstairs to see how Brenda is doing

He goes into her room

He spots Brenda staring at the picture

Feeling broken hearted, Ray goes over to her and sits next to her on the bed

Ray: you really miss them too huh?

Brenda: yes.

Ray: i do too.

Brenda: i just hope that you and mom can make things right because i do miss those times.

Ray: i do too Brenda.

Brenda: when?

Ray: today i may call her and hopefully i will convince her to come over and who knows maybe we will make ammends.

Brenda: i hope so.

Ray: look Brenda i'm so sorry that we made you and Lyle suffer.

Brenda: it's alright as long as you and mom hopefully get back together Lyle and I will grow up together.

Ray: that's very true honey that's very true.

wow! Det. Raymond Tango wanting to retire?! really a man like him?! will he find a way to make ammends with his estranged wife Jennifer and hopefully reconnect his family once again?! wait why does he have to retire to do it?! too much work probably! will he bring his family back together?! will Brenda finally have her mom back?! will Lyle finally have his dad back?! Find out next!

To Be Continued...


End file.
